


Prince's quest

by Poorlilanxiousbaby



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Nightmare Before Christmas References, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlilanxiousbaby/pseuds/Poorlilanxiousbaby
Summary: Roman is looking for a quest in the imagination when he finds Virgil upset after DWITAlso posted on tumblr with same username
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 39





	Prince's quest

Roman was strolling through the imagination on a quest for greatness when he heard a strange sound to his left. It almost sounded like someone was crying, but that doesn't make sense. Who would be here? As he stopped to consider he heard the sound again, soft cries coming from the edge of a small cliff, a beauty spot in the imagination.

As a prince, Roman heads towards the cliff to vanquish the villain that is causing this fair knight or maiden distress only to pause when he saw the figure sat huddled clutching his knees close to his chest with the unmistakable hoodie draping over his prone form. It was Virgil. Roman didn't know why Virgil was in the imagination or why he was upset but he had to help his dark and stormy knight before he worked himself into panic or exhaustion, the imagination was not always a safe place when one was incapacitated. As he noticed the stars begin to fill the sky as the sun set Roman had an idea of how to approach without startling his chemically imbalenced romance too much. It was perfect, Virgil was positioned perfectly to be Sally and the song was nice and slow.

"My dearest friend, if you dont mind" Virgil stiffened as Roman began singing and walking slowly forward but quickly relaxed as he realised it was just Princey.

"I'd like to join you by your side" The emo subtley glanced towards his overdramatic boyfriend, a small smirk showing through his tears."Where we can gaze into the stars" Virgil, although voice slightly rough from disuse and crying joined in,softly completing Sally's part of the song

"And sit together, now and forever" Roman had now reached the edge of the cliff and embraced Virgil in a comforting hug.

"For it's plain as anyone can see

We're simply meant to be"

They simply stayed in the embrace watching the stars for a while before Roman spoke up, stroking Virgil's bangs from his eyes,

"Virgil my dear, what is troubling you?", the purple clad side tensed for a moment but sighed and quietly mumbled,

"I told Thomas, a-about what I- what I used to be" the words seeming to upset Virgil all over again but Roman now understood, Virgil was worried this changed how Thomas thought of him.

"Virgil, my little pumpkin, everything will be okay, yes, Thomas may need a minute to process this but I promise it will not change his opinion of you. You are an essential part of Thomas and we all care very much for you. And if you still don't believe me that Thomas will not think differently then just think for a moment about me, and Logan and Patton, we have known all this time and we care for you dearly and you know what? We make up Thomas don't we? So how can he hate you when we don't?"

Roman was rather proud of his logic especially when he saw a smile appear on his emo's face before he looked away again towards the stars. Roman knew that Virgil wasn't entirely okay, he wouldn't be until he spoke with Thomas but for now he was content to sit and watch the stars in the embrace of his boyfriend. The prince is so lost in his admiration of the stars he almost doesn't hear the soft "Thanks Princey" from the other side but at that point Roman knew, this may not have been the quest he was looking for but he would rather cuddle with Virgil than fight a dragon-witch any day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, this is my first fanfic and it's not beta read and I'm not the best at writing but I watched nightmare before christmas and then had the idea of princely finding virgil like Jack finds Sally and it wouldn't leave me alone.  
> Also my tumblr is @poorlilanxiousbaby if anyone wants to follow. Maybe I'll start doing requests since I have... A lot of time rn😀


End file.
